1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting arrowheads, and, more particularly, to broadhead type hunting arrowheads having a bleeder ring to promote bleeding of hunted game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,264 (Sharrar et al) discloses a hunting arrow having a ring secured to the outer edges of blades at the arrowhead. The outer edges of the blades are notched to receive the ring. The ring is press fitted into the notches. With only a press fit, the ring may come loose from the arrow as the arrow is withdrawn from the game. Several embodiments are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,397 (DelMonte et al) discloses a hunting arrow having a ring secured to the inside of the blades of an arrow. The blades are triangular shaped and solid. The blades are notched from their inside edges, adjacent to the “tip shaft,” to receive a ring. The ring is accordingly slightly larger in diameter than the “tip shaft.”